


Cover Art for Hammer & Skull

by SevenCorvus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, NCIS Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for seikaitsukimizu's Hammer & Skull for the Marvel Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Hammer & Skull

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hammer & Skull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009506) by [seikaitsukimizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikaitsukimizu/pseuds/seikaitsukimizu). 



[](http://s955.photobucket.com/user/SevenCorvus/media/Avengers/Coverartforseikaitsukimizu11_zps43c4b7b0.png.html)


End file.
